The Life and Times of Unrelated Things
by nolechic512
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles and one-shots. All Klaroline fics, but will also include other ships. Some might be AU/AH. Hit me with a drabble request if you'd like. Enjoy! (Apologies for the title if you don't like, writing with a headache at midnight). Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or anything pertaining to it.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to start another fanfic just for drabbles/one-shots while I write some more for ****_Trust I Seek And I Find In You. _****I wanted to flesh the story out more before I post again. So this is like a practice/just-for-shits-and-giggles kind of thing. **

**I hope you like them! :) R&R**

* * *

** Compromising Position**

Liz had finally finished her shift.

She had gotten into the habit of picking up the late shifts a few times a week since the police department was low on officers due to the budget cuts. Not enough people to clean up after all the supernatural activity.

Though with her daughter now dating the Original hybrid, he seemed to be turning over a new leaf since they got together. The mayhem in town seemed to decrease along with this change in behavior, so there wasn't a need to worry as much about bloody rampages, anger fueled vampire binges, or sacrificial corpses showing up out of the blue.

With the atrocities settling down, the little town of Mystic Falls, Virginia was back to its normal pace. Or at least as normal as it can be, what with all the supernatural beings flitting around from one place to another.

Liz heaved a deep, tired sigh as she walked through the front door. She toed off her work boots and hung her keys on the rack beside the door. She couldn't wait for the sweet relief that only her mattress could bring after such a long shift.

She slowly made her way up the stairs, one weary step at a time.

As she got closer to her bedroom, she decided to make a detour towards Caroline's room. She had spotted her car in the drive way as soon as she pulled in, and judging by the late hour, she was probably asleep.

While Liz may not be receiving any awards for mother of the year, she had always made a point to check on her daughter on nights like this. It was a comfort to know that she was safe. Especially in times like these, when one little thing could go horribly wrong and end up snowballing into a whole world of hurt.

She quietly eased the door open and poked her head through to see inside.

To say she was surprised by the sight that greeted her was an understatement.

Clothes were splayed across the carpet. A men's leather jacket and dark gray Henley lay near the door. A lacy light pink bra and a pure white sundress in a heap in front of Caroline's dresser, and dark jeans paired with black boxers and the bra's matching panties at the end of the bed. The shoes seemed to have been kicked off wherever, making the floor a minefield of clothing.

And lying there under those yellow and white floral sheets, which Liz had gotten Caroline a while ago when she was old enough to finally decorate her room the way she wanted, was said dangerous hybrid and her daughter in a very naked post coital slumber.

Klaus was lying on his back with Caroline sprawled across his chest. Her head was nestled into the side of his neck while Klaus's cheek rested against her forehead.

She was tucked into his side, her hair fanned out on his shoulder and the pillow. Her breast's were pressed flush against him, revealing nothing but the curve on the side, and an arm was thrown over his chest with her hand sprawled against his ribs. She was kept in place by the arm he had wrapped around her back, the hand firmly holding the cinch of her waist while his other held loosely to the elbow near his stomach.

Their legs were tangled together. One of hers slightly hiked and resting between his, her small foot set against his muscled calf.

Liz would have had a heart attack had it not been for the sheet they were resting under, though it was barely doing its job.

It rested just below Klaus's hand at Caroline's waist, and their legs seemed to have tangled it into a mess causing it to ride up, revealing everything below the knees.

They looked completely at peace though. And while Liz could do without the image of her only daughter, whom she can still vividly remember in pigtails and princess pajamas, stark naked with her much older boyfriend in an equal state of undress in a tangled heap - its reasons obvious - she was going to let it go just this once.

She'd probably be giving a speech to Caroline about defiling her childhood bedroom by having sex under her roof, but under the circumstances - like having the worlds most notorious (at least to the supernatural) killer in her house - she would hold off until later.

She quietly closed the door to the eyeful she had gotten and made her way through the hall towards her room.

One thing is for sure though. They certainly don't make them the way they used to.

* * *

**So there's the first drabble. I always thought it would be funny if this happened. And remember, just because he's evil, doesn't mean he can't be hot! Bad boys need love too!**

**I'll probably post another in the next few days. Remember to review please! **

**Thanx Guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uneven Odds**_

_"You'll always remember the moment God took her way...For the weight of the world was placed on your shoulders that day."_

Some people say that the most consuming emotion you'll ever feel is rage. The need to tear down everyone and everything until there is nothing left but the satisfaction of letting your demons control what you do. How you can only sate that anger by exerting unforgiving force on another.

They were wrong though.

Numb.

That was how she felt.

Her mother died. She was old and gray, and passed in a hospital after her heart failed. She got to live out the rest of her life with her job, a new husband, and her daughter visiting her faithfully through the years. Their relationship had improved since her days as a high school drama queen, especially after everything had started to settle down and Klaus had whisked her away to show her the world.

She always came back though.

They had found that, even though their mother/daughter bond had been strained for a long time, the feeling of missing each other after she left was very much present.

Each time they had met up – but not in Mystic Falls, since plenty of people she knew were still alive and able to see that she wasn't aging – the void that had occupied the space between them for so many years had begun to fill itself back up. They found their way to a place where Caroline no longer resented her mother for choosing work over everything, and Liz was able to see her daughter for the wonderful woman that she was and had always been.

She had been sick for a while. Liz felt that she was too old for a transplant, and she didn't want to rob someone else of a life when she was close to the end of her own rope as it was.

She held on until the very last moment so that she could say goodbye to her daughter.

Now she was gone.

Caroline knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. But no matter how long she knew beforehand, it all still seemed so abrupt.

A week ago she had been talking to her mother on the phone about plans for Christmas, and now she was getting ready to spread her ashes.

Her mother loved the ocean. You wouldn't have thought it since she had so rarely left Mystic Falls, but Caroline had seen the collection of seashells and sand dollars that Liz had always possessed. They were kept safely in a wooden box with some sand to cushion the fragile shells and keep them from chipping and breaking when they were moved. The picture that sat on her night stand for some many years had been of her and a young Caroline embracing each other just in front of the foamy swells that were breaking on the shore.

This brought her to where she was now, on a boat just off the coast of Virginia. She stood starboard facing away from the shore, her mother's urn clutched in her hands. The waters were choppy and the wind was cold.

A large storm was brewing just a few miles out. The clouds were dark and ominous, the promise of a heavy downpour present in the gray haze that obstructed the horizon from view.

She wanted to be in that storm. She wanted to feel the cold prick of rain as it beat down on her skin. To hear the boom of thunder as it rolled through the clouds. Witness the bright bolts of unrelenting lightning as it destroyed everything its sharp tendrils touched.

Caroline had never been a fan of storms. The sound of rain tapping on glass was relaxing, but those fronts that seemed to consume everything had frightened her, especially as a child.

She couldn't find it in her to care though; to be afraid of the awesome power nature possessed.

She just wanted to feel something other than the empty pit that took up residence in her chest. The piece of her that had been solely reserved for her mother was missing, and the need to find it, to replace it was consuming.

She had cried so many tears, that all that was left was this feeling of being… numb; of straddling the line between depression and acceptance. She could no longer deny that Liz Forbes was no more. It was strange that everything seemed to come in firsts now.

The first time she would wake up since her mother died. The first time she would shower, eat, and walk outside. The first time she would see her mother's number in her phone and know that she wouldn't be able to answer if she pressed call.

There seemed to be so many milestones, and she kept wondering how many more she would have to experience until she'd finally stop feeling her throat close up and the sobs that threaten to burst past her lips.

She didn't want to be sad anymore. She wanted to stop thinking about her, but she was afraid to forget her. How do you endure an eternity like this? Knowing that the promise of death was gone, and unless she was driven through with a stake or walked out in the sun without her ring, there wasn't any chance that she would ever see her mother again.

Time she supposed. The same as it was with her father. The weight of her grief would eventually shift and become a little more bearable.

Caroline sensed his presence before she felt him. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind bring her back to his chest and her head to rest against his shoulder.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Klaus murmured against her temple, his stubble grazing comfortingly against the soft skin.

She took in a deep breath and nodded in response. Being with him made it easier. He had been so good to her these past few days. He had been her rock through all this, as he had always been. He gave her space when she needed it, and held her fast in his arms when all she wanted was the warmth and solace that only his embrace could provide.

Klaus squeezed her to him before loosening his hold. Caroline brought the urn over the railing and removed the lid. She tipped it gently to the side and let the ashes spill out into the wind little by little until there was nothing left.

Caroline bit her lip as she watched them float away on the wind and land on the waves until they disappeared altogether.

Klaus gently removed the urn from her grasp, setting it on a bench behind him, and took her into his arms, hers automatically wrapping around his waist. He rubbed one hand up and down her back and the other was buried in her golden locks, his lips resting against the crown of her head.

They stood like that for several minutes until he grasped the back of her neck and nudged her to look up. He set his forehead against hers gently, the hand behind her neck slid to the side of face until it cupped her cheek, his thumb running softly over the slightly swollen skin under her eye.

"It'll get better, my darling." He whispered. "I promise."

Caroline nodded, her eyes closing as she took in the moment.

Just give it time.

"Okay."

* * *

**Sorry if this is depressing. We just had to put my dog down (she was like my best friend, practically my shadow) because she was really sick. To make matters worse, her birthday is in 2 days and this is my way of coping. **

**I'll try to post something happier next time. Requests would be awesome though! (Wink wink nudge nudge)**

**Thanks for reading, it would be lovely if you left a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A request from arielmermaid. I wasn't sure how to go about this, but I hope you like what I have.**

**A bit of a re-write for 4x07. Mostly the same though. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline continued their stroll about the lake after their discussion of her Miss Mystic application as well as the recently illustrious cure. He could feel the little Lockwood boy's eyes on them, trailing after them while he pretended to listen to whatever the little wolf next to him was mouthing on about. He knew this was a distraction. You don't survive a thousand years in a world as unforgiving as this one without being able to sense deceit.

He had suspected the shift in his hybrids since Tyler had decided show his face back in Mystic Falls. They seemed more hesitant to do what he asked, and any leader worth his salt knew that when their follower's loyalty started to wane, trouble would soon rear its ugly head.

This particular 'distraction' was quite enjoyable though. Miss Caroline Forbes; a lovely name for a lovely creature. How could he possibly complain about spending time with a beautiful woman? If Lockwood was determined to shove his 'ex'-girlfriend in Klaus's face then he would give him exactly what he was asking for.

Klaus stopped Caroline where she was and spun towards her, bringing them face to face. He made sure to leave a couple feet between them, a false sense of security for their audience.

"I never answered your question, if I thought about being human." He started. "Once I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there staring at me."

He took a couple steps towards her. "It's quite a sight really," The space between them was getting smaller. "To be so close to something that people usually view from a distance." His forward movement halted when their faces were just barely inches apart. "Feeling the small breeze from the rapid flaps of their wings."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat when she felt his breath brush across her cheek. Her eyes were locked on his, unable to turn away from their mesmerizing pull.

He drew back slightly and took a hold of her wrist, his thumb resting over the artery. "Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun." He said, his eyes sliding down her face and resting on her pulse point, watching as the creamy skin rose and fell with increasing pace of her own heart.

"And I thought, what a thing. You know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive." Klaus's eyes trailed back to hers. "To be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying everyday must be that it survived."

He licked his lips and continued. "And that's the only time I thought about being human."

He surprised himself a bit at the sincerity in his words, and he could tell that Caroline was to. The memory of the little bird had always stayed with him, and it felt good to see the wonder on Caroline's face after listening to his story.

It's not every day that he chose to show people a different side of him; the part that could still show an appreciation for the things in this world other than the hunt for power. The inner conflict clouding her eyes was obvious, even through the brief smile that she gave him.

"_What's he saying?"_

_"A bunch of BS about being human?"_

Klaus smirked in response as he pulled her arm to tangle through his again.

"Let's continue, shall we."

* * *

**So there you go. Review if you please and feel free to drop me a request. Criticism is also appreciated.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is another one shot. Me and my family are looking for a dog, and this idea kind of came to me. I might expand on it depending on what you guys think. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

** Stolen**

_ 'You have stolen my...You have stolen my... You have stolen my Heart.'_

He's going to say no.

She knows he's going to say no, she can feel it. He would probably say that it was just another one of those irrelevant human conventions. After all, what kind of vampire wants to adopt a dog?

You'd never read about Dracula, in all his eternal darkness, prancing down the aisle of the local pound making kissy faces and cooing at the puppies jumping around in their cages.

Nope. Never.

But she had been walking through the Mystic Falls town center when she had happened across their local Paws & Claws pet store. Caroline hadn't intended on it happening, but the moment she glanced through the store window into those big brown eyes, her heart was taken.

There in the little pen was a small baby German shepherd whose name, she had learned from the store owner, was Sam. He was the runt of the litter and his coloring was unlike any other of his breed that she had ever seen. There were no patches of brown and tan hair, just a pitch black coat covering his tiny form.

She had spent some time holding him and finding out more about the little fur ball. He was perfectly healthy at 3 months old, and had already had all his shots. All he needs now, the store owner told her, is a good place to call home.

Caroline fully intended on taking that puppy home with her the next time she went into that store. There was just one obstacle that she needed to get through in order to accomplish that goal.

Klaus.

Said Hybrid was currently lounging on a couch across from the fireplace in his sitting room. One hand was holding a tumbler of scotch while the other was grasping a pencil as it made strokes across his sketchpad. The flames cast a warm glow on his face, highlighting his handsome features even further.

Although she was happy to see him, she could feel a nervous flutter in her belly. It would take some convincing, she knew, but it would be worth it.

"Hello, love." He said, his eyes lighting up as he turned his head to look at her in the doorway. Caroline could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at the way he looked at her. They had been together for almost a year, yet she still couldn't get use to the adoration and love that practically sparkled in his eyes when he looked her way.

Caroline would bet everything she had that she looked the same way whenever he walked into the room.

"Hi." She replied shyly, taking steps toward his position. She slowly sat down next to him and gazed down at his sketchbook. There on the paper was a perfect replica of her. That bright smile, along with her flowing hair; the girl on the paper looked so beautiful and incredibly happy. Caroline bit her lip to stifle her smile. Did he really see her like that?

"Sweetheart?" He set down his pencil and reached over to twirl a golden lock of hair around his finger.

Her attention quickly snapped back to him and her plans for their upcoming talk coming back.

"What did you do today?" He inquired while eyeing her slightly tense form. Klaus could sense that something was off and she knew it. She watched as he set down his sketchpad and drink on the side table before returning his attention to.

"Well… I went shopping for a new dress…" She said hesitantly, causing Klaus to sit up straighter at her reluctance.

"And..?" His eyebrow lifted urging her to keep going. Caroline took in a deep breath. _Come on Caroline, do it for Sam._

"And… I have something that I need to talk to you about." Klaus pursed his lips at her response.

"Sounds a bit serious, love."

"It's not…kind of… I mean it's a commitment, but a good one." Her hands started to fidget with the hem of her dress while she contemplated how to go about this without making more of a mess of her-self than she already was.

"Like marriage?" He queried, confused about where she was taking this.

"What?! No!" She exclaimed. "I-I mean not that I don't want to, because I do… want to marry you, I mean. Just not now, obviously. I mean neither of us is ready, but we could…eventually." She stuttered.

"Then what is it?" A bemused chuckle escaped his lips.

"Iwanttogetadog!" Caroline rapidly shouted.

"A dog?" Both eyebrows raised in question this time.

"Yes." She nodded slowly, her blue eyes watching his face intently for a reaction.

"You're serious?" He laughed as he relaxed back into the couch.

"Okay, I know what you're going to say." She stated as she shifted to sit on her knees so that she faced him fully. Her hands sandwiching the one he rested on his jean clad leg.

"Oh really?" Klaus asked, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"You're gonna say that it's a really stupid idea because what in the world does a vampire need with a dog? And that it's a waste of time and money to toy with something that's only going to last a few years, but I really think that it would benefit us both. " She declared.

"Caroline-" He started, but was quickly cut off by her. "Just hear me out, Nik." She pleaded, scooting closer to him till the tops of her knees rested against the side of his thigh.

He sighed before nodding at her to continue. "I know that you think it's a bad idea, but don't you just love the thought of coming home to a dog that's so happy to see you the moment you walk in the door. Not being here, in this ginormous house, all by yourself whenever I'm at school and the rest of your family is off terrorizing people." She questioned. "He'll probably hate all you siblings – no offense – but love you. He would just be _ours._ Wouldn't that be nice?"

"What kind of dog are you wanting to get?" He cautioned, not giving a yes or no to her petition.

"He's a German shepherd, which is a completely masculine breed so you can't complain about that. He's all black, and 3 months old. Here, I have a picture." She said, digging out her phone and pulling up the picture before thrusting it in his face. On the screen was a fluffy illustration of the dog in question. "His name is Sam, and he needs a good home which we are more than able to give. The store is still open, and the owner said I could have him today if I came back."

Klaus silently handed her back he phone while he contemplated her request. Caroline, seeing his dilemma, sat up quickly and threw one leg over him so that she straddled his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, her finger stroking the curls at the back of his neck.

"Please, Nik?" She begged between kisses. "Please?"

Klaus's hands wrapped around her waist, tugging her back slightly so that he could see her face but kept her close. "You're going to have to potty train him you know. Which means he'll probably make a mess everywhere."

"And I will clean them up." She acknowledged.

"He'll probably tear up the furniture." He pointed out.

"And we are more than capable of replacing them." She countered "That will probably only happen a few times anyway. He'll grow out of it."

"What about barking and howling?" Caroline laughed at his response.

"The barking, we can control. But there is only one being in this house that's going to do the howling, and it probably won't be Sam." She joked before an idea struck her. "Maybe you guys could run around together." Caroline giggled. "Your own little pack."

"Haha sweetheart, very funny." Klaus deadpanned. Caroline's giggle faded away before she ran a hand through his dark blonde hair, letting it slide down to fiddle with one of his necklaces.

"Come on," She cajoled "I've always wanted a dog." Caroline widened her eyes and jutted out her lower lip, begging him to say yes. He had never been able to resist her before, and there was no need to start now.

Klaus examined her face before sighing in defeat. "Alright."

A huge smile spread across Caroline's face before she pulled him into another series of kisses.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She chanted excitedly.

"Yes, you're welcome." He conceded. "But be forewarned, the minute Kol starts making dog jokes about us being distant relatives, I'm bringing out the white oak dagger."

"Whatever you say, Nik." Caroline sang as she jumped off his lap after planting one last kiss firmly on his raspberry lips.

"Where are you going?" He called, not liking her leaving his embrace.

"To get out baby." She answered, quickly collecting her phone and her purse before sprinting out the door.

"He isn't our baby." He protested, trying to keep at least a shred of his dignity.

Klaus caught her reply before she disappeared out the front door.

"He will be!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, a small black puppy tumbled through the front door and barked before sniffing out his new surroundings. Caroline followed close behind with a bag of dog supplies in her arms and a smile on her face.

"Nik, we're home!"

Klaus closed his eyes before setting the paint brush in his hand down. He wiped his hands with a rag before making his way to the foyer to meet the new addition.

Time to find out what his blonde baby vampire was getting them into.

* * *

**So there you go. Like I said, I may do a part 2 but that depends. So drop me a review, and feel free to make a request. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the second part to stolen that you guys wanted. Enjoy!**

_**Stolen **_

Sam had grown quite a bit since Caroline brought him home 3 months ago. He was only 6 months old, so there was still a good while until he was full grown, but he was sprouting quickly from a tiny little puppy to being well above Klaus's knee.

Sam was a playful, mischievous dog, and he took every chance he could to show it. To say that the past few months had been interesting was an understatement…

* * *

_A week after Sam's arrival… _

Klaus had just arrived home after enjoying a few drinks at Mystic Falls' local bar & grill. Caroline and her merry band of misfits – sans the Salvatore brothers – had decided to have a _girl's _night_._

Why she would want to sit around, watching sappy movies and braiding each other's hair instead of being with him in their nice comfy bed was beyond Klaus's comprehension. What could they possibly accomplish with all this nonsensical giggling and drooling over all those pathetic celebrities and their drug problems?

He had a sister so he knew that gossiping was practically second nature when it comes to the female condition, but _really_? He could think of quite a few things that Caroline could be doing with him, and they certainly didn't include painting each other's nails.

_Sigh_.

Be that as it may, Caroline was still off with the Doppelganger and the witch, and he was still all alone. Well, almost alone.

Klaus stepped through the front door only to be greeted by small black figure speeding across the floor towards. Sam couldn't get any friction from the slick marble beneath his paws to slow his approach, causing him to slide and tumble into Klaus's feet.

Sam quickly collected himself and lifted up on his hind legs while resting his front paws on Klaus's legs. He let out a small bark for attention, his tail wagging rapidly behind him.

Klaus, giving in the dog's cries, bent down to deliver a quick pat on Sam's head. And that's when he saw it.

There, trapped in the corner of his mouth, was a small tuft of cotton.

Klaus's brow furrowed as he straightened up and looked around the foyer, his eye quickly catching a white ball of material sitting innocently on the floor near the entrance to the living room.

His jaw tightening, Klaus made his way to the door way. He was promptly greeted with the sight of the dark over stuffed couch… shredded.

The normally plump piece of furniture seemed deflated in the seats and the pillows were practically non-existent. Its contents were strewn about the room. Some of it was on the floor, or in piles on the coffee table, and the bits that were not quite yet detached dangled precariously over the edge of the cushions.

He could feel the vain ticking in head at the mess in front of him. His attention turned to Sam as he threw himself into a pile of fluff and proceeded to shred it further without an ounce of shame. _How can something so small cause so much damage!? _Klaus thought incredulously.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm his growing anger. Klaus then removed his phone from his pocket and opened the messaging app.

**Klaus:**

**_I'm going to murder your dog._**

**Caroline:**

**_Why? He's just a puppy Nik. What could he possibly do?_**

**Klaus:**

**_Remember that couch in the living room that you loved so much?_**

**Caroline:**

**_…Yes…_**

**Klaus:**

**_It is no longer in existence. YOUR dog has made sure of that._**

**Klaus:**

**_He's also chosen to spread the mess throughout the rest of the room._**

**Caroline: **

**_LOL_**

**Klaus:**

**_NO. NO LOL. OUR LIVING ROOM LOOKS LIKE A BLOODY CLOUD ROLLED IN!_**

**Caroline:**

**_Oh come on! It's just some stuffing, it'll be easy to get up and we both know that you can replace the couch with a snap of your fingers._**

**Klaus:**

**_NOT THE POINT!_**

**Klaus:**

**_You know what, since this doesn't seem to bother you I'll just leave it for YOU to clean up when you come home tomorrow. Be seeing you._**

Klaus promptly slid his phone in his pocket before marching out of the room and towards his studio.

He needed another drink.

* * *

Caroline sighed as Klaus's lips reached her neck, his stubble causing a delicious sensation as it scraped across the sensitive skin.

"Nik." She breathed into his ear, her fingers curling into his dirty blonde curls. One of his large palms dragged up her creamy thigh, while the other played with the hem of her shirt. Caroline quickly removed Klaus's Henley, her hands immediately drawn to his back, caressing him and enjoying the play of his muscles as he shifted over her.

A gasp escaped her lips when his hips pressed firmly into hers. Her back arched up off the bed as she chased the friction caused by his thrusts. "Nik, please." She whimpered, the burn in her belly growing more intense as his movements continued.

Klaus smirked as he grasped the elastic holding up her skirt to pull it down, eager to access more of her soft skin. He was just about to free her of the piece of clothing when he felt something cold and wet nudge against his foot.

The sudden contact jolted him from his actions, causing Klaus to look down at the culprit. Caroline, seeing Klaus's averted attention, followed his gaze.

Down at the bottom of the bed, near Klaus's foot, was Sam. He stared at their position for a moment before moving towards their top halves. He stopped beside them and began to paw at the hand Caroline laid on the, his brown orbs were big and glowing, and his ears were almost flattened to his head.

"Awww Sammy." Caroline cooed as she slid from under Klaus. She scooped up the puppy and set him in her lap, ignoring Klaus as she loved on the dog.

_'No. Fucking. Way'. _Klaus thought to himself as he collapsed on the bed groaning into the pillow. He knew Caroline's attentions were completely gone. He couldn't believe this had happened.

_Cockblocked_.

Unbelievable.

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus called through the Mikaelson mansion. "Caroline have you seen my-"

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks when saw the exit to the patio. The clean white floor in front of the door was marred with brown foot prints leading from outside into the house. The trail was faded and smudged due to most of it being in clumps on the veranda.

Sam.

Said rascal strolled by Klaus carrying a bone and took his leave through the door. Klaus followed Sam with his eyes as he strolled of the porch to the garden.

Sam then stopped in the middle of a flower bed full of different colored tulips – which he had trampled to death -, next to it was a large pile of dirt. Klaus watched as Sam dropped the bone down inside the hole he dug up. Sam then mounted the rather large mound, and went on to fill the hole back up.

Once Sam was satisfied that his bone was in a safe place and no one could take it, he walked unabashedly into the house, ignoring the boiling rage on Klaus's face.

"CAROLINE!"

* * *

The next incident, though not as bad as the previous ones, was no less annoying.

Klaus was sitting in his studio, peacefully creating another masterpiece starring none other than Caroline when it started.

Rebekah was in the other room playing the piano. Her skill apparent as her fingers flowed effortlessly across the black and white keys, the sounds of Mozart's _Sonata in C Major_ filling the halls. The up-beat melody was soon accompanied by an ear piercing howl.

Klaus could hear the abrupt halt of Rebekah's playing, then her firm words to the dog.

"_Hush you mutt! I don't need your incessant yowling ruining the music!"_

There was a moment of silence before the music picked back up. A moment of playing passed.

_Owooohhh._

The music paused again.

_"NO Sam!"_

The silence lasted a little longer before Klaus could hear Rebekah begin to hesitantly play again. All seemed well until-

_Oowooooooohhhhh._

Fingers crashed down onto the keys this time, a booming, messy sound spilling from its confines.

"_NIIIK!"_

* * *

While the young canine had caused a bit of an uproar in the Mikaelson home, his presence was sometimes welcomed despite all of his infractions.

While he would never admit it, Klaus did enjoy the way Sam would sometimes follow him around when they were by themselves. He seemed almost a second shadow, sometimes lying down at Klaus's feet while he sketched in his notebook.

And in those times when being an Original Hybrid meant having unruly beings after you, fights would undoubtedly occur, and Sam was immediately at Klaus's side when he walked in the door. He would loyally accompany his master, and sometimes would even attempt to lick his wounds clean when they were rather nasty. Other times he would simply plop his head down on Klaus's lap, nudging his hand to pet him until both were calmed by the repetitive strokes of his palm against Sam's fur.

He was a good dog.

Klaus especially enjoyed when Sam would growl and snarl when the elder Salvatore came around. Sam would stare Damon down from the moment he arrived up until he decided it was best for his health to leave.

Make no mistake, he was still a furry ball of trouble, but he was a Mikaelson after all.

Klaus sighed at the thought.

_'I guess he's okay.'_

* * *

**So there it is. Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and feel free to make a request. Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is another one-shot for my collection. I always make this request on tumblr but it never gets written, so I did it myself. YEAH! **

**Oh, and all of these are un-beta'd. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Wicked Bitch**

The black Ford Explorer pulled up to the sprawling church and came to a smooth halt in a parking spot near the entrance. Klaus exited the driver's side and promptly made his way to the passenger side to help Caroline onto the gravel covered ground.

"Remind me again why we're here." Klaus said, pulling Caroline's arm through his and leading her towards the double doors.

"Because my step sister is getting married today." She answered as she carefully navigated the uneven earth in her black peep toe pumps which complimented her royal blue fit and flare dress.

"You don't even like the girl, you said so yourself." They were approaching the crowd of people filing into the church. They stopped in front of the large poster announcing the bride and grooms nuptials.

"Yeah, well, I like Steven." She stated, looking for any familiar faces in the crowd. "He was always really good to me when he and my dad were together and he was the one who invited me here. He called me, said he still considers me part of the family and it would mean a lot to him and Ashlyn if I came. Although I'm thinking that he was stretching the truth a bit on that last detail. She's never liked me." Caroline spotted a few of Steven's relatives that she had met once or twice years ago. She wondered if they would remember her.

"What did she do?"

"What if it was something I did?" She inquired, eyebrows raised.

"You're not the type person to go out of her way to create conflict, love." Klaus offered with a smirk.

"You're right, that's your job in the relationship." She teased in return before answering.

"I don't know. I guess sometimes it's hard to see your parent in a relationship with some else, and it doesn't make it easier when they come with kids as well. It's like, not only do you have to adjust to having this new person in your life, but their family as well. Trust me, I know." Caroline could recall when Bill had first told her about Steven. She had been completely against the idea of meeting his significant other, the man he had left her mother for. She got over it though, when she saw how important it was to her dad. Despite her less than stellar child hood, she still loved her parents and she did want them to be happy.

"Yet you didn't let it bother you."

"No, I was actually excited. I was alone after my dad left and mom was always at work. I kept thinking this was my chance to have a sister. I'd have someone to talk to, someone who understands what I'm going through because she was too. "

"But it didn't turn out that way." Caroline shook her head and sighed.

"At first I tried really hard to bond with her, become friends, but she didn't want anything to do with me. More often than not, she would invite over her little friends, who will undoubtedly be here, and they would act like I was the scum of the earth. So I stopped trying, and from then on we just ignored each other." She shrugged.

"Except this is _her_ wedding." Klaus affirmed, trying to understand how she could want to be near someone who had treated her so poorly when there was no reason to.

"Yeah," She started, smiling up at Klaus. "but I figured you would distract her with your devilish good looks while I congratulated her, then we go say hi to Steven, and after that it's just open bar and dancing."

"So you're just using me for your own nefarious purposes?" He exclaimed, contorting his face into a shocked expression.

"Did I mention the open bar?" She implored with a sweet smile, her hand slipping down his arm to clasp around his large hands.

"The things I do for you." He sighed with a shake of his head.

"I know, you're so overused and under-appreciated. What a cruel world you live in Niklaus Mikaelson." She acknowledged, her lip jutting out in sympathy at his suffering.

"Indeed, woe is me."

"Yeah right." Caroline giggled, swatting his chest playfully. "It's a good thing this happened sooner rather than later though, I probably already look younger than the bride and I have a couple years on her."

"Chalk it up to good genes and natural beauty. Maybe she'll be nice and ask you what your secret is." He offered.

"You mean drinking vampire blood and dying so that she'll never have to worry about Botox or whether or not she should go to Mexico for plastic surgery?"

"Thereabouts." He shrugged

"Mmm, I don't know." She tapped her chin in contemplation. "She would have to be an exceptionally good person for me to divulge that. I'm talking putting Mother Teresa to shame."

"What about the groom?" Klaus asked while eyeing the bulletin they were handed as they entered the church. _Ashlyn Odella Kellner and Brian Samual Burson._

"I'm pretty sure she was dating him in high school." She replied as she observed the decorations. There was a flowered covered archway leading to the auditorium. There were petals strewn across the floor, and pillars on either side of the aisles with bouquets of flowers sitting atop them; off-white silk fabric roped off the pews from the aisle, leaving the petals undisturbed for the bridal march.

"Good catch?"

"Yeah. He was pretty passive though, so something tells me that this was probably more her idea than his."

"I guess were going to find out. Come sweetheart, let's find our seats before it begins."

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were seated in a middle pew on the bride's side. She sat with one leg crossed over the other, her side leaning into Klaus while he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Everyone watched as the bridesmaids made their entrance. Caroline did a double take, her expression trying to conceal a look of distaste at what she was seeing.

"Why the hell would she make them wear such hideous dresses?!" She hissed.

"I was under the impression that the bride is supposed to be the most beautiful on her wedding day." Klaus replied quietly.

"This is punishment." Caroline insisted. "They look like a bunch of washed out eggplants." The dresses were a faded purple and floor length. The bodice was a terrible mixture of satin and too much ruche and accentuated none of the good assets they may have possessed; the skirt seemed to follow its lead, falling to the ground in an A Line showing no curve or shape of the bridesmaids.

"Perhaps they were on a budget." He mused.

"No excuse!" She exclaimed. "Besides, just look around. The venue, decorations, and I'm sure the reception will be the same. That's not a budget, it's public humiliation. It can't be legal to treat people this way."

"Sweetheart, it's just a dress." Klaus chuckled.

"I'll have you know that a nice dress on the least important person can make or break an event no matter who it is. What if I had just walked into your families ball that night in one of these dresses?" Caroline questioned matter-of-factly.

"Darling, you could have been wrapped in a trash bag for all I care, you would have still been the most enchanting creature I had ever laid eyes on." He murmured.

"Sweet talker." She breathed, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"I'm just telling you the truth, love."

* * *

The Bride and Groom had just been applauded into the reception hall and everyone was milling around the room, some congratulating the happy couple and others were mingling with their fellow wedding guests. Klaus had gone to get them both drinks, leaving Caroline seated at the table awaiting his return.

She sat with her chin resting on her fist while she contemplated ordering the chicken or the steak when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. "You look like you're having a grand ole time Caroline Forbes."

Caroline whipped around in her chair at the voice and jumped up at the familiar salt and pepper haired man.

"Steven!" She exclaimed, accepting his hug with excitement. "How are you?" She asked, pulling out of the hug.

"I'm doing well. Watching my little girl get married." He replied with a warm smile, his brown eyes sparkling. He was always so kind to her.

"And I'm sure you're a proud papa today." Caroline laughed.

"So what are you doing sitting in a corner all by yourself?"

"She's not." Klaus injected as he moved to stand beside Caroline. He handed her the drink and offered his hand to Steven. "I'm Klaus."

Steven shook his hand while giving Caroline an approving smile. Klaus had that effect on people; when he wasn't threatening to rip their hearts out and string them up by their innards, he could be incredibly charming. "I'm Steven. I was her father's partner."

"Yes, Caroline has told me a lot about you." Klaus nodded.

Steven raised his brows. "Only good things I hope."

"Of course."

Steven turned his attention back towards Caroline. "Now, I know you and Ashlyn have never really gotten along," Caroline squashed the urge to roll her eyes. "_but_ I really appreciate that you're willing to put your differences aside, even if it's only for today."

"Are you sure it's the same on her end as well?" She asked wryly.

"Care-"

"I know, I know." She sighed. "Be nice." Steven grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You don't have to be best friends," Caroline couldn't help the incredulous laugh. "but you have to at least acknowledge each other. Just say hi, congratulations, and that's it."

"I will." She grumbled, dreading the upcoming confrontation with the bride. Time to change the subject.

"So where's the wicked witch?" She asked while gazing around the room. "Did she melt already?"

"She's around here somewhere." Steven seemed to hunch a little, as if talking about her would cause her to suddenly appear.

Caroline caught Klaus's confused look. "Ashlyn's mom, Brenda. She's a real joy, probably bullying the staff, being a total slave driver per usual." She took a generous sip of her champagne as the memories of their unfortunate encounters in the past came to mind. Why was she here again?

"Wouldn't put it past her."

"Did you tell her your former partners good-for-nothing daughter was showing up to crash her perfect day?" There was no way Brenda would have even considered letting her near the building, let alone the reception.

"I thought weddings were the brides' perfect day?" Poor Klaus. Caroline almost felt bad for dragging him into her messy quasi-family situation.

"Trust me Nik, she expects to get just much praise as Ashlyn, if not more. This is a case of toddlers and tiaras gone bad."

"Toddlers and Tiaras?"

"It's a show about mothers who live their lives through their daughters and expect to have all the credit for using their children as puppets to get what they want." She explained. Klaus raked his eyes over Steven as if to reassess his character for having associated with this seemingly unpleasant woman. Not to mention procreating with her.

Steven caught the look. "She wasn't always like that. Her family comes from old money and they always put a lot of pressure on her to be the very best. Best wife, best mother, best everything." Klaus could see the sympathy in his eyes. "Eventually the pressure got too much and she just… cracked, became this overbearing control freak that everyone loves to hate."

"And that's when you all made the mistake of not calling the white wagon people to cart her away somewhere where she'd no longer to be a danger to public safety."

Steven scrunched up his face and shrugged. "I try to give her the benefit of the doubt."

Caroline cocked her head to the side. "How's that working out for you?"

"As expected."

"Hmm." Caroline raised her glass and Klaus and Steven followed. "Cheers."

The three lightly clinked their glasses together and drained what was left. Caroline took in a breath and turned to Klaus. "Let's go get a refill and get this over with." She turned back to Steven and pulled him in for a hug. "I'll come find you again later to say bye."

"Alright sweetie."

They broke apart, Steven walking over to a group of relatives and Caroline weaving her small fingers through Klaus's much larger ones and pulling him to the bar. While Klaus ordered a scotch, Caroline opted for a shot of vodka.

Nothing like some liquid courage to help get you through the day. She grabbed for the shot glass as soon as the bartender sat it down in front of her and downed it quickly.

"Easy, love." Klaus said as her face scrunched up from the burn of liquor. Caroline, noticing the concern in his voice, pasted a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, Nik. I was just…thirsty." Klaus saw through her excuse before it even left her lips and proceeded to set both their drinks down, and pull her into a small alcove between a pillar and the wall. Caroline was pressed into the space, her back flush against the wall, and Klaus stood in front of her. She was determined to stare at the space over his shoulder, but Klaus blocked her view of the rest of the room. He reached out a hand to tip up her chin, waiting for her eyes to meet his.

"Caroline Forbes, I know you better than anyone in this world. So don't think, even for a minute, that you can pretend everything is ok." He stated firmly. Klaus had always been incredibly perceptive, a fact she was well aware of, and attempting to hide anything from him was nearly impossible.

Seeing her hesitancy caused Klaus's demeanor to soften. The hand on her chin gently slid to her cheek, his thumb tenderly brushing the smooth skin beneath it. "Darling, if you don't want to do this you don't have to. I'm not going to make you, and I promise to throttle anyone who tries." This pulled a small smile from Caroline as she leaned into his palm.

"No," she shook her head. "I am, I just… I'm not the girl that I used to be, the one who needs everyone to like her. I've changed a lot since my human days, I've grown up, but there are some things that don't really go away, ya know? I know we were only step sisters, but we were supposed to be-"

"Family." Klaus interrupted.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded, disappointment from her past lingering in her voice.

"I know that it hurts when the people who are supposed to care about you turn their backs. I know how much it hurts to feel like you don't matter, but you know what else I know?" Caroline had a light sheen of tears in her eyes as she waited for Klaus to continue. "I know that you're strong, and beautiful, and full of light."

Caroline gave a short laugh at the memory of his mother's ball in Mystic Falls, the night she had first seen a glimpse of the good him that she saw now. Things had changed a lot.

"You have so much to offer," He continued. "You bring something wonderful and bright to everything that you do and every one you meet. I will be forever grateful that you have been brought into my life, and it's her loss if she can't see what she gave up, and I know several people that can vouch for that."

Klaus moved his hands to her shoulders and leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. "Now, that's enough with doubting yourself, love. Let's get this over with shall we? I want a dance with the most beautiful woman in the room." He took a step back and held out a hand to Caroline.

Caroline sucked in a large breath before placing her hand in his outstretched palm. He brought it to his lips for a quick kiss before pulling it through his arm. "Come, sweetheart."

They navigated their way through the crowd of people who were waiting to congratulate the happy couple. Once most of the guests dispersed, Caroline and Klaus found themselves face to face with the bridal party.

Ashlyn stood next to Brian with a flute of champagne in her glass. She was turned to her bridesmaids, the same friends that were always around when she was younger.

Caroline cleared her throat to get her attention. The group all turned towards her and Klaus. One of the bridesmaids, a redhead named Whitney, blatantly raked her eyes over Klaus (much to Caroline's annoyance) while the one next to her, a mousy brunette named Taylor was the first to speak. "Who are you?" She sneered, though Caroline had a sneaking suspicion that she knew the answer already. They'd had way to many unpleasant encounters in the past for her to simply forget.

Caroline opened her mouth to answer when she was abruptly cut off by Ashlyn. "She's my dad's dead boyfriend's daughter. Caroline." Klaus could feel Caroline's grip on his arm tighter at Ashlyn's flippant mention of her father's death. He placed his free hand over hers and squeezed to sooth her anger.

It took everything in Caroline to smile. "We just came to say congratulations to you and Brian on your wedding." Ashlyn gave an unimpressed huff before turning her attention to Klaus as if just realizing that she had someone with her.

"Who is the other half of your 'we'?" Ashlyn inquired. Whitney immediately straightened up and pushed out her way-too-large-to-be-real chest.

Caroline gritted her teeth before she answered. "This is Klaus, my fiancée."

Ashlyn's eyes immediately strayed to Caroline's ring finger to behold the magnificent piece of jewelry. Klaus had proposed with a platinum infinity twist ring that had small diamonds paved into the loops and a larger marquis cut diamond at its center. Jealousy glinted in Ashlyn's eyes at the sparkling ring. Her own white gold solitaire was no match for such extravagance.

"Klaus? That's not a name you hear a lot." Whitney commented, her attempts at looking seductive were becoming more and more disturbing.

"It's short for Niklaus. My family has always been very... old fashioned." Klaus smirked. Only he and Caroline understood the meaning behind it.

"What do you do for a living?" Taylor asked, joining in on the interrogation. She sat in her chair with her arms crossed, lips pursed, and a permanent glare on her face.

"I'm an artist." Klaus answered. He wasn't completely lying, and if he wanted to make that a full time profession there was not a doubt in Caroline's mind that Klaus could fulfill that goal. "That's actually how I met Caroline. My family and I were throwing a gala to celebrate and Caroline just happened to be attending, I managed to convince her to give me one dance and the rest was history."

"Really?" Ashlyn murmured. "How long have you guys been engaged?"

"Oh it's been about a year, but we're not really in a rush to get married." Caroline forced a laugh.

"Well you shouldn't put it off much longer, I mean you're not getting any younger," _or any older,_ Caroline thought. "and you don't want to get past your prime do you? I'm so glad I'm married now." Ashlyn said, trying to make Caroline feel in adequate for not tying the knot before she did.

"I disagree." Klaus started, his dislike for the bride and her friends growing as the conversation went on. "I don't care how long it takes, as long as Caroline and I are together, that's all that matters. We don't need to be married to be happy." Caroline gave his arm a quick pat in thanks while Ashlyn seemed a bit put off with his response. Brian stood next to her silently, not adding anything to the conversation or going to the defense of his new wife. Ashlyn promptly elbowed him in the side to speak up.

"Where did you guys come in from?" He grunted while shooting Ashlyn a look.

"London. We moved there a few months ago after living in New Orleans for 2 years." It seemed that every answer about their lives made Ashlyn even more unhappy.

"I would have thought that Caroline would stay in Mystic Falls." She smirked.

"Luckily for me she didn't. I know that most small town girls are rather afraid to branch out into the world but I don't think Caroline could have settled for so little. A small town boy, small town life wouldn't have been enough for her like it is for other people." Klaus said, deliberately causing Ashlyn's insults to back fire.

"If we're finished here, I'd very much like to ask my lovely fiancée for a dance. Congratulations on your nuptials, I'm sure you two will be very happy together." Without waiting for a response, Klaus pulled Caroline towards the dance floor and turned towards her to pull her into his arms. He could feel his fingers twitching with the need to spill blood –preferably that of some very specific people.

"Thank you."

Caroline's voice pulled Klaus out of his thoughts of murder and mayhem.

"What for, love?" Klaus asked.

"For sticking up for me back there." She smiled, her person a lot more relaxed than it had previously been.

"Darling," Klaus pulled Caroline closer with the hand resting on the small of her back and set the other hand intertwined with hers against his chest. "I will never stand by and let some outspoken tart and her little friends think that they can say whatever they want to you without consequence. I'll never not defend you Caroline."

"I know." She sighed, setting her head against his firm chest as he moved them to the music. She felt Klaus lean down until his lips were right next to her ear.

"Do you think they're on vervain darling? I wonder how everyone would react if I compelled the groom to make out with his new mother-in-law.

Caroline pulled back, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Nik!"

* * *

**So there it is. Hope you liked it. Leave a review if you please, and feel free to make a request.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another update for your reading pleasure. Read and Review! (Un-beta'd)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_** She Drive's Me Crazy **_

_ 'She drives me crazy, Uh uh, Like no-one else, Uh uh, She drives me crazy, And I can't help myself.' _

Niklaus Mikaelson loved Caroline Forbes, there was no doubt about it. But there were times when she drove him completely out of his mind.

Like right now.

She insisted on helping the Lockwood mutt with his little pack problem in North Carolina (the wolves were experiencing some difficulties with a large coven of vampires that had decided to settle in the area), while he wanted nothing to do with his first hybrid and his little band of followers. Tyler was her former boyfriend after all and despite his claims that he was happy with that she-wolf twit, Klaus could see the way he still looked at Caroline.

And while he could understand it - Caroline was utter perfection no matter what she claimed - that doesn't mean he has to like it. Wolves can be territorial animals and the instinct is only amplified by his vampire side.

Insanely jealous? No. Klaus knew that Caroline was his just as much as he was hers, but he had always been rather possessive of his relationships and everyone who knows him is well aware of that fact. He trusts her more than anyone, but he doesn't hold much confidence in the Lockwood boy.

These opinions had been voiced many times in the event that Tyler decided to grace them with his presence (although it was usually when he wanted something). And while Caroline's faith in people was always strong -one of her many virtues he adored because, let's face it, without it they would probably not be where they are today- sometimes it came with a set of blinders that made her oblivious to the not so wholesome intentions of others.

Not to mention her inherent need to always put herself smack dab in the middle of dangerous situations at the first cry of help.

He was going to have his eternity cut out for him with his stubborn baby vampire.

"Nik, please! They need help!" She pleaded from her space on the couch. She sat on her knees with her hands grasping the pillow in her lap, while Klaus tried to pace away his frustration in front of the fireplace.

"I don't see how any of this is our responsibility, love." He replied curtly.

"You know why! Tyler is my friend and he asked for my help. I can't just ignore that. Besides, this sounds like a serious situation, people could get hurt." She insisted.

"You mean Tyler could get hurt." He mocked gruffly, his fists clenching at his side. Caroline rolled her eyes in response.

"Among a bunch of other people, yes he could, but that isn't the point! What if a fight breaks out between them, huh?"

"Then I'm sure my hybrid and his little tart will round up his pack to fight the good fight just like they did with me." Klaus walked towards the bar and poured scotch from a crystal decanter into a glass tumbler.

"Um, I'm not sure if you recall, but they all ended up dead. You killed them. Remember?" Caroline said, exasperation filled her voice. She was tempted to rip the drink out of his hand and down it herself. She may be strong-willed and stubborn, but Klaus was a worthy adversary and he had many more years of experience in talking another persons argument into the ground.

Klaus scrunched his face as if trying to remember. "Huh? That did happen didn't it? Well I guess that's bad luck for them then. Should have chosen a better alpha." He uttered flippantly.

"Tyler is my age, Nik! He doesn't have the knowledge you do when it comes to fighting off his enemies, especially when they're vampires. He is the only one in his pack, the rest are just human most of the time." Caroline got up off the couch and stepped into Klaus's path. "You know that they'll loose. They aren't strong enough to take on vampires when it's not a full moon, not to mention an entire coven that might want them dead!"

Klaus stood before her, still unconvinced that they should be part of this. Caroline quickly grabbed his arm as he went to turn away, and decided on another course of action. "Even if you don't care about helping them, won't you do it for me, Nik?"

She stepped closer into his space while keeping one hand on his shoulder and the other clutching at the collar of his dark gray henley. Klaus pursed his lips at her actions. He knew what she was doing but whether or not he could resist was to be determined. Nothing mattered more to him than making sure Caroline was happy, but sometimes that urge came back to bite him in the ass.

"Caroline.." He growled from between his gritted teeth. Caroline slid the hand on his shoulder up his neck to tangle her fingers in his soft dark blonde curls.

"Come on. If we can settle this before a fight breaks out then there won't be a huge mess to clean up afterwards. And," She murmured, leaning up to his ear. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can come back home and do anything you want."

Klaus pulled back to look into her true blue eyes, intrigue beginning to sparkle in his. "Anything, love?" The a smirk started to pull at the edge of his lips. Caroline narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want?" She cautioned. What was she getting herself into?

Klaus shrugged. "You."

"Done." She replied immediately.

"Naked." He quipped a second later.

Caroline tilted her head to the side. "Not surprising...Okay." She wasn't going to turn down hot hybrid-vampire sex. They do it all the time, and considering all the things he could have asked, this didn't seem like a remotely rough deal.

"While I paint you." He finished with a full blown smirk on his face.

...She spoke too soon.

Caroline could feel her blush building up as she thought about his request. Being naked while they made love was one thing, but the thought of sitting completely nude for hours on end while he stared at her bare form was a little unnerving.

"What's wrong, love?" He inquired innocently, his finger twirling a silky curl on her shoulder. "Not up to it?"

Caroline's head snapped up at the comment as her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her eyes narrowed at the challenge in his voice, her competitive side coming out.

"Of course I can do it." She declared with her chin up. Klaus eyed her fondly as she stepped up to him.

"So that's a yes then? I help the mutt's pack and you let me have your glorious figure all to myself, to do as I please?" Things were quickly heating up between them in the best way.

"I-I y-yes." She stuttered at the image he painted in her head. He was pulling the strings now. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly as he leaned in to place nips and kisses along her jaw. Her breath hitched when his teeth gently tugged her ear.

"Then I guess that means.." he trailed his lips across the smooth skin of her cheek, drawing closer to her mouth. Her lips were tingling in anticipation. Just when he met the corner of her mouth, Caroline felt him pull away. "...we should go and pack. We'll leave in the morning."

Klaus pecked her on the cheek and made his way out of his study towards their bedroom. Caroline stood stunned where he left her before groaning in frustration.

He really drove her crazy sometimes.

* * *

**So I'm thinking about doing a part 2 where they deal with the vampire/werewolf shenanigans, and Klaus does his Klaus thing. Let me know what you think!**

**Hope you enjoy! Leave a review, and feel free to make a request. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the second part. Please excuse any mistakes, I didn't have time because I need to get ready for class and I really wanted to get this up. I'm going for a part III as well.**

**Anyway, read and review. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Part II

The two of them had been in the car for almost an hour, although it felt like more. The air between them had been thick with tension ever since they had left the house for the airport. Boarding the plane and getting to the car they were currently using to get to whatever backwoods West Virginia town Tyler had found a pack in felt no different.

Klaus sat stiffly in the driver's seat while Caroline twiddled her fingers in shot gun. She would peek at him every so often and she could see the twitching of his jaw as he clenched and unclenched, the way his hands –place at the ten and two positions- would tighten on the steering wheel. At this point she was surprised that he hadn't managed to rip it off or at least deform it with all the squeezing and wringing he was inflicting on the apparatus. There would probably be indentions of his hands whenever he finally let's go.

Klaus hated the idea of having to see his wayward hybrid again, let alone the fact that he was being forced to aid the little Brutus in one of his endeavors for peace since he was incompetent in accomplishing the task himself. How he managed to convince this pack that he was worthy of alpha status was mind boggling and it probably said something about the state of their mental faculties as well.

He was also wary of any underlying plots that Lockwood and his little she-wolf might have concocted. He loved everything about Caroline, but sometimes giving trust so freely can be more of a hindrance than a blessing. It doesn't matter how long you know a person – in Caroline's case, her whole life – people can change in a blink of an eye. It could be slow or quick, either way the trust that you put in them causes blind eyes and naiveté. And you won't see it coming until it's too late.

The knife is already wedged deep into your spine, and there is no turning back from the betrayal. It festers and spreads to all the other relationships you have or may form. The seeds of doubt are planted and they grow like weeds.

Despite having adored Caroline for a long time before they got together, the two still had issues to work through when they finally gave in. She had been used as a pawn against him many times and she was afraid that he would revert back to his self-centered, completely uncaring tendencies. Slowly but surely, they had grown to trust each other – that he may still have his psychopathic mannerisms but he always tries a little harder for her, and she had proved that while she would maintain that unwavering loyalty to her friends, his best interest would always lay at the forefront of her mind.

Trust Caroline he did. She was smart and a good judge of character, but even the best of us can be taken for fools. So he would let her do this, but he would be close behind to shove the danger aside. He swore to himself and her mother that he would keep her safe no matter the cost.

Klaus was brought out of his thoughts by the small, soft hands that tugged the tight hold he had on the wheel. She attempted to pry his fingers off of it, but was unsuccessful until he gave in and loosed the vice grip.

When he let go she brought his right hand to her lap and smoothed open the appendage. She cradled his large hand with her much smaller right one and proceeded to trace the lines in his palm with the other.

"Nik," She sighed. "I know that this is bothering you, but will you tell me what's wrong so that I can tell you how silly you're being and we can drive the rest of the way without me feeling like you might run us into the nearest tree to try and get out of this?"

"You know that wouldn't have any effect on either of us right, love?" He deflected with a smirk.

She pinched his hand in response. "You know what I mean!"

"Caroline, you know my aversion to that mutt and you know that I don't want to be anywhere near him at the risk of upsetting you when I inevitably rip his heart out."

"No you won't, because he isn't going to give you a reason to." She countered. "Besides, he asked for our help. I think that pissing you off would be counterproductive, don't you?"

"I wouldn't put it passed him." He muttered.

"He won't!" She insisted. "We are there to help him keep his pack safe."

"That's why he should take care of this entire thing himself." He retorted.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Tyler may be young, but he is still a hybrid. That comes with a certain advantage that no other werewolf can match and that even older vampires may be hesitant to go up against. And he is their alpha." Klaus explained.

"But he doesn't want to fight them, Nik. He just wants the vampires to leave his pack alone."

"I never said they had to fight, sweetheart, I just said that he needs to take care of it himself. Being an alpha means that the pack is your responsibility, they trust you with their lives. How is he supposed to be their leader if he doesn't know what to do? How can he keep them safe when he needs to run to you or me for help? He has to learn to take care of them independently. The enemy won't wait for your reinforcements to arrive and that ineptitude could get all of them killed."

"Well not all of us have a million years of experience playing war games like you do, Nik." She pointed out.

"Once again, love, I'm not that old." He chuckled. "And you don't need a 'million' years of experience to have some common sense. There are plenty of humans who have managed to maintain a peaceful front in the face of adversity. You just need a proper teacher."

"Well maybe…you could teach him." She replied idly while plucking at his long fingers.

Klaus let out an incredulous laugh, his jaw slackened and his eyebrows almost to his hairline.

"Darling, you must be joking!" He exclaimed, swiveling his head back and forth to her face and the road.

Caroline shrugged as if the idea of Klaus trying to teach Tyler Lockwood anything wasn't completely ludicrous.

"You said he needs to learn, and who better to show him than you?" She reasoned.

"Caroline I don't know if you recall, but I am the sole reason that he is in the predicament he is in today. I turned him, slaughtered his friends –my hybrids mind you- whom he turned against me, drowned his mother," Caroline flinched at that. "And stole his girlfriend right from under his nose. How could that possibly work? Hmm?"

"I didn't say you had to be the Yoda to his Luke, Nik, just give him a few pointers. _Show _him how to do this himself." Klaus rolled his eyes. "And if you do this then he won't have to ask for help and we won't have to come."

"We _don't _have to come and help." He muttered with a scowl.

"But I'm so proud that you _are._" She smiled, leaning over the console to peck his cheek. "And I know for a fact that you won't let me down."

"How so, love?"

"Because there might be a little something in it for you and it may or may not include that red lace teddy you love on me so much." She replied smugly.

Klaus felt a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth and pressed his foot down a little harder on the gas pedal.

The pair pulled the SUV into the drive way of a large 2 story hybrid log home. There was a three car garage and a large swimming pool, lawn chairs and picnic tables sprawled across the property. The outside walls of the first floor were line with stones, a strip of it which extended into a tall chimney. The second floor was made of timber and had large floor-to-ceiling windows engulfing the west side of the house, drenching the living room with natural light, and smaller windows for all of the bedrooms. There were lanterns hanging over the porch, and small white Christmas lights lining the large balcony over the pool.

The property was rustic and cozy, snuggled deep in the woods away from the any unsuspecting townspeople.

"It's a beautiful home." Caroline murmured while shutting her door and walking around the car to Klaus's side.

"I think it's more of a clubhouse than a home." He commented.

"No one lives here? That seems like a waste." She took in the flowers patches that lined the end of the drive way to the front door. The porch steps were made of stone, and led to a porch that wrapped all the way around the house.

"There probably are a few that live here, likely including Lockwood. The rest of the pack tends to spend their time close the each other and their alpha more often than not. Wolves are pack animals." Klaus stated as he surveyed the area. "They probably come here for the full moon as well."

"How can you tell?" Caroline asked as they approached the entrance.

"The smell." He explained. "A werewolf's scent becomes more animalistic when they change and it's all over the place here."

Caroline's forehead scrunched in confusion. "I thought they locked themselves up. They don't have control like you."

"No." He answered. "But this house was built far enough away for them to roam in wolf form without crossing paths with any humans. Or at least the ones who are smart enough to stay out of the woods at night, especially on the full moon."

When they reached the door, Klaus raised his fist and delivered 3 firm knocks onto the hardwood.

A short moment later, the door opened to reveal a boy in his late teens. He was a couple inches shorter than Klaus and messy auburn locks falling in his brown eyes. He peered suspiciously at the two before speaking.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Klaus raised an eyebrow at the insolent tone.

"Someone you should show a little more respect for."

Caroline elbowed him in the side before turning to the boy. "We're here to see Tyler. He asked for our help."

"And who, may I ask, is calling?" He replied sarcastically.

Klaus growled and took a menacing step forward. Caroline opened her mouth to put off the fight, which would have ended with the boy torn to smithereens, but was cut off by a familiar female voice.

"Jayce, what the hell are you doing?"

The boy stepped back from the door as Hayley came stand beside it.

"They're strangers. I can't just let them in the house without knowing who they are." He replied innocently. Hayley smacked him upside the head and turned to face them.

"Come in." She invited. "Tyler and the others are waiting inside."

She turned and pushed Jayce to walk further into the house, leaving Klaus to shut the door behind him and Caroline. Klaus kept his eyes peeled for any imminent danger when they entered into the living room.

The couches and chairs were lined with older pack members while the younger ones sat on the floor. Jayce perched on the edge of one of the couches and Hayley went to stand next to Tyler in the center of the room in front of a fireplace.

Klaus wanted to laugh at Lockwood's attempt to look intimidating in front of his pack. He should know by now that there was no point when the Big Bad Wolf himself came into the room.

"Hey, Ty!" Caroline greeted him with a hug and a smile which Tyler returned. Klaus scowled at the affection, but Caroline paid him no attention as she pulled back. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thanks, Care." He smiled, though it slipped off his face as her looked over her shoulder at the other visitor.

"Klaus." He acknowledged him gruffly.

"Tyler."

"I'd say it's good to see you again but I'd be lying." Tyler sneered.

"Likewise." Klaus replied, eyes narrowed. "But if recall correctly, you called for help which I am so graciously bestowing upon you. Should I change my mind?"

"Guys! Please!" Caroline interrupted before turning to Tyler. "What's going on?"

Tyler crossed his arms and glared at Klaus for another moment before answering. "A group of vampires moved into the area about a week ago. Old ones. We didn't really have a problem until one of them attacked one of ours."

Klaus tilted his head. "Which one?'

"Lucy." Tyler nodded to a teenage girl with dark brown hair who was sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the couches.

The others watched as Klaus stepped towards her, taking in her form. "You don't look hurt." He observed. "What happened?"

The girl shrugged. " Me, Jayce, and Alex were coming out of one of the pool bars in town and one of them tried to jump me." She pulled the sleeve of her shirt down to reveal bruised hand prints. "It felt like he was trying to pull me somewhere, but the guys helped me fight him off and we ran back home."

"Like he tried to kidnap you?" Caroline asked. Lucy nodded in response.

Klaus crossed his arms in front of his chest as he processed this. "Do you know what he looks like?"

"Actually we got a picture of one of them." She said, gesturing to a boy next to her, Alex. "We had a weird feeling so we took a picture in case anything happened, and we would know who we were looking for."

Alex took his phone out of his pocket and pressed on the screen to bring up the picture. "It's not the guy who attacked her it's the one who came in with him."

He handed the phone to Klaus.

The picture was of a wiry man with platinum blonde hair and a sinister smile on his face. His eyes were an ice cold blue. Caroline felt a shiver down her spine just looking at it. She glanced up at Klaus, and caught the look of recognition in his eyes.

"Nik, who is that?" She asked.

"Whoa, you know who this creep is?!" Tyler demanded as he took a step in their direction. The rest of the pack paid rapt attention the scene in front of them, waiting for Klaus's answer.

"Yes." Klaus nodded. "His name is Christoph La Roux. He's more of an acquaintance though, Kol was the one who turned him. I haven't seen him in over three hundred years." Klaus handed the phone back to the boy. "You got very lucky that this one got a way." He gestured to Lucy.

"What does he want with her?" Caroline inquired.

"I don't think it has to be her specifically. Any of the younger females would do." Klaus answered, eyeing the rest of the pack.

"So you're saying he's gonna try again?" Tyler asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Lucy and some of the other girls shrunk back in response.

Caroline could feel the tension in the room rise with Klaus's response.

"He probably didn't come here by accident either." Klaus speculated. "He might be looking for a new addition."

"Addition to what?" Hayley asked.

''His collection."

* * *

**So there it is. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll try to have the next part up soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another one-shot that I came up with. It includes Hayley and the baby plot, but it's not what you think. I'll post part III the next chapter and then finally get to the requests that a couple of you made (I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!)**

**This also has not been beta'd, so sorry for the mistakes.**

**Here it is, remember to R&R, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Dangerous Time**_

_These are dangerous times, They are hard to understand, If you don't get it through your head, You'll never hold it in your hands._

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

Caroline and Klaus were making their way through a New Orleans cemetery looking for the tomb that Elijah requested his presence at.

Something had shifted between the two after the sacrifice of the twelve witches and attempting to dig out the non-existent stake Silas had broken off in Klaus' back. The attraction between them had become more apparent after those events, but the straw that broke the camel's back came when Caroline caught Klaus trying to sneak away after her dance with Tyler.

Klaus had let him come back. After everything that had happened – all the death and betrayals – he had let Tyler come back for her.

At first she thought that Tyler had managed to sneak around the Original hybrids back, but she saw him through the window; saw the look on his face as he watched them dancing. She had known that he was in love with her, but she had no idea how strong that feeling was until that night.

Klaus was selfish and possessive. He always got what he wanted, and in the event that something (or someone) eluded him (namely her) he still managed to stake a claim; make it so no one else could take what he thought was rightfully his.

But he didn't. Not on that night.

He simply stood there and watched her dance in the embrace of another. He didn't break anything or kill anyone, nor did he storm in there to demand Tyler tuck his tail between his legs and run for his life.

And when Tyler did leave after he and Caroline decided to end things (the relationship had started to end way before Tyler's Klaus-imposed exile), Klaus stood at the entrance when Tyler made his exit. He let him pass without a fuss, only murmuring a few words that she couldn't hear.

All for her.

From that point she could no longer ignore the pull between them. The desire and unmistakable longing that they felt in and out of each other's' presence.

So after Tyler left, and Klaus had turned to take his leave as well, she had grabbed his hand and pulled him through the doorway.

_"Dance with me?" Caroline asked, staring up into his surprised blue-green orbs. He quietly nodded and followed as she pulled him towards the living room. The stereo played a slow, easy tune as Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms. _

_They made quite a pair. Her, dressed up in an elegant dress with an exquisite up-do, and him, dressed down in his dark jeans and leather jacket. _

_One hand rested against her lower back while the other engulfed her much smaller palm into his. Klaus's stiff posture relaxed as Caroline melted into his embrace. The appendage on her back pulled her closer to his form, and their joined hands moved to rest against his firm chest. _

_He laid his temple next to hers, his lips barely a breath away from her ear._

_"Did you have a good night, love?" He inquired softly. Caroline shivered at the feeling of his stubble gently scraping the sensitive skin on her jaw._

_She smiled, and gently squeezed his shoulder with the hand beneath her cheek. _

_"I am now." Klaus let out a smile of his own._

_He ducked his head to her shoulder and placed his lips to the soft skin above her collar bone. Caroline's breath hitched when she felt the gentle pucker against her sensitive flesh. She felt the goose bumps rise up along her arms as he left his lips against the spot, his warm breath caressing her. _

_They stayed like that for a while as they swayed to the music. The two separated after a couple more songs had passed, and only enough to be able to see each other's faces. _

_"Thank you for letting Tyler go." She whispered. "I know you told him not to come back, so thank you for giving him this time with us." She was grateful that he had given Tyler a head start. The farther he got, the less likely Klaus was to retaliate for what he had done._

_"I didn't." Caroline jerked back at his response, but Klaus kept a firm hold on her. He could hear the dull thump of her heart speed up. "I let him go." Caroline nodded._

_"I know I saw-"_

_"Caroline." Klaus cut her off. He waited for her eyes met his. "I let him go."_

_Caroline's brow scrunched. "You let him go." She repeated slowly._

_Klaus simply nodded in confirmation, his eyes locked on hers as she searched for any hint of untruth. _

_"He's free?" She whispered cautiously. Klaus's hand let go of hers and came to rest against her cheek, his thumb swiping back and forth against her flushed skin._

_"For you." He nodded, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes as she soaked in the feeling of him being so close. She slid his palm up to cradle her cheek and sighed at how warm the slightly worn skin was. _

_"Thank you."_

The rest was history after that. They had talked for a little while, and after informing her of his presence being needed in New Orleans, it was decided that she would join him. He convinced her that the Salvatore's could handle the wayward doppelganger – the predicament being entirely their fault in the first place (*cough* Damon *cough*), and she, of course, insisted that he have her back before graduation.

So two packed bags, a long car ride, and an awkward encounter with his former protégé later, the two found themselves in a graveyard at the entrance of an old tomb.

"My brother has asked that we meet here."

"I thought you guys did most of your scheming in bars or in one of the many ridiculously huge parlors at your house." She said as they descended down the dark, grimy steps.

"I can only guess that whatever my brother wants requires a little more subtlety than the usual nefarious planning routine." He chuckled.

They came to a stop when they reached the burial chamber, and were met by Elijah and a dark haired women standing in from of an altar.

"Niklaus." Elijah greeted him before his gaze slid to Caroline's form next him. "And Ms. Forbes. I was not aware that you would be present here." His features stayed smoothed, but his voice showed the surprise he felt at her presence.

Caroline gave a small smile and a shrug in return. "It's a long story." Elijah nodded, but his eyes switched back in forth between the two, trying to discover their motive.

"Brother." Klaus acknowledged, pulling his attention to him. "Care to explain why I'm here?"

"Ms. Devereaux is a witch from the Quarter, and she has a proposition that you need to hear." He motioned towards the girl. She took a couple steps forward before speaking.

"My name is Sophie, and I am here on the behalf of myself, as well as the other witches of New Orleans."

"Is that so?" Klaus inquired. "And how is this important to me?"

Sophie lifted her chin at his mocking tone. "Marcel has done nothing but wreak havoc on this city, and kill off my kind when he so pleases. He has restricted us from doing magic." She paused to take in a deep breath before continuing. "We want you to kill him."

Klaus barked a laugh in response. "What makes you think that you can make such demands of me, little witch?"

Caroline placed her hand subtly against his back, and whispered so that only he could hear her. "Klaus, won't you hear her out?" She remembered the witch that Marcel had killed in the square when they had first come there.

He had slaughtered her like she was nothing for doing what was in her nature. Caroline was aware of homicidal tendencies, but she had also come to learn that he never went after anyone unless they gave him a reason to. Klaus didn't care what they did, as long as it didn't include trying to harm him or his family.

"Because we have something of yours." Klaus's brows furrowed in confusion as another female figure came into the chamber.

"Hayley?" Caroline hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hayley glared in return as she came to a stop in the space between Elijah and Sophie. Her hands came up to cradle her stomach.

"I would like to know the same thing." Klaus growled, gold swirling in his blue-green irises. The veins beneath his eyes began to throb and his hands itched to rip her limb from limb. "Choose your words carefully little wolf, they may be your last."

"You won't kill her." Sophie exclaimed. Klaus turned his scalding glare in her direction.

"Why's that?" He snarled.

"Because if you kill her, your child dies as well."

This stunned Klaus in his tracks. "What?"

"What?!" Caroline whipped around to Klaus. "You slept with her?! After everything she did!" Caroline could feel dread and disgust swirling in her stomach at the revelation.

Klaus grabbed onto her arm. "No, Caroline! No!" He could see the revulsion in her eyes as she stared at him. "It's not mine!" He shook her as if it would wipe expression off her face.

"Yes, it is." Sophie stated firmly. "My sister died confirming the pregnancy."

Klaus stalked a few steps toward Sophie but kept a hold on Caroline. "She may have confirmed that she is pregnant, but that baby in her belly is not mine."

Elijah stepped up to intervene. "Niklaus-"

"NO Elijah!" He roared. "I know how much you want our family to reunite but it will not be achieved by pinning this child on me."

Klaus was practically spitting venom at this point, and Caroline looked ready to run for it.

"We had sex Klaus! On a table and in your bed. I saw your tattoos, and I know what you look like naked." Her hands grasped at the fabric over her belly. "No matter how much you want to deny it so that you can be with Ms. Perfect over there, this is your baby and you have to protect us."

Caroline felt the tears in her eyes threaten to spill over as she tried to pull out of Klaus's unbreakable grip. She didn't want to be here.

Not here, anywhere but here.

Klaus did nothing to hide to confusion on his face. His blood was boiling, and he craved to destroy something.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull little wolf," He gritted out. "But I never touched a single hair on your traitorous head. And if I ever had put my hands on you, it would have been to pull that vile pumping organ out of your chest."

"Yes, you did. Right after the doppelganger killed your brother and ran off." She shouted. "You were trying to get me to tell you what Katherine knew about the cure, remember? At that truck stop when she was trying to send her minions to kill me, you bit one of them and left him to rot while we went back to your place."

"I neve-" Klaus paused as he thought back to that day. He had been with Damon, trying to find where all the blood bags had been disappearing to. It couldn't have been him… unless…

Klaus let out an incredulous laugh before stepping back to Caroline and taking her face gently but firmly between his palms. She struggled against him as he held her in place. "Sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled, a tear trailing down her cheek as she shoved against his chest.

"Caroline. Look at me." He pleaded, swiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs before placing them under her jaw to tip her head up to face him. He bent his head to lock eyes with her watery orbs. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"It wasn't me. I didn't sleep with her. No-"He placed a finger over her lips when she went to refute his claim. "It wasn't me. I swear, Caroline, on my brother's grave, I swear I didn't. I was with Damon, remember? And after that party, when Elena tried to kill your mother and you went after her, I pulled her off of you. Remember?" He pleaded.

"Then how does she know about your tattoos? You don't walk around shirtless, Klaus." She asked, her throat thick with tears.

"How can I be in two places at once? Who is the one person that can take the form of another?" He asked.

Caroline squinted her eyes as she concentrated on what he was saying. Then it clicked. Relief and disgust rolled over her at the thought. "Silas." She whispered.

"Silas?!" Hayley shouted. "You're telling me I had sex with some 2,000 year old freak and got pregnant?!"

Klaus sent an annoyed glare in her direction. "It's not really my concern who you spread your legs for, but what does is why you're still breathing. You and your spawn best get a move on little wolf, I'm not feeling generous right now."

Hayley paled at his threat and dashed for the exit. Sophie had backed up against the wall at the revelation, her eyes wide as she waited for Klaus's reaction.

Klaus turned his attention back to Elijah, who stood with a look of surprise and a hint of disappointment. "I'm sorry brother, but if this is all, Caroline and I will be taking our leave, now." He then turned to a terrified Sophie. "I'll deal with you later."

He scooped up Caroline and swiftly flashed out of the cemetery to a nearby bench. He set her down on it before kneeling in front of her on his haunches. He laid one hand against hers, which she had clasped in her lap, and the other tucked a stray curl behind her ear and softly caressed cheek.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked softly. She nodded in return.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." She croaked.

"No, darling." Klaus shook his head. "Don't be sorry. It's Silas; he has played with all of us. Now it's been taken too far."

Caroline huffed a laugh. "I think too far happened when he first got out and pretended to be Shane for a while. But getting a girl pregnant while pretending to be someone else…" She shuddered at the thought. "I don't envy her one bit."

"Which begs the question of how you could believe that I would sleep with Hayley." He inquired.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed. "Revenge, loneliness. Maybe you were tired of me always turning you away and decided that I wasn't worth it anymore." The last part came out as a sob.

Klaus rapidly shook his. "Caroline, it took me a year to get us to where we are. I am in love with you, and I'm not going to jeopardize that for a one night stand with a pouty, manipulative bitch. I want _you_, Caroline. Only you."

Caroline nodded as she giggled, and gave him a watery smile. "You're in love with me." She sniffed, wiping the last of her tears.

A dimpled smile spread across his face. "I'm in love with you."

A lightness that she had never felt before flowed through her. She leaned forward, taking Klaus's face in her small hands, and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his full lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Silas watched from the bushes as the couple stayed in their intimate embrace.

'Mission accomplished.' He smiled before flashing away.

Now to go find his baby mama.

* * *

**Trololol! I enjoyed this. Anything to refute the baby claims. Hayley bashing is kind of my modus operandi at the moment. It doesn't help that I keep seeing the commercials for the Originals, which I've decided that I won't watch to save my sanity (though I'll probably find out what happened on tumblr anyway.)**

**I've never disliked a character this much since Ari when he killed Kate on NCIS. Meeeehhhhhh Kaaaatttteeee! And now Ziva's leaving too?! Who is going to replace her. How will the team dynamic survive?! *Commence ugly crying mode***

**TANGENT! Sorry. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Leave a review and a request if you want to. Thanx! :)**


End file.
